Edge of Death
Edge of Death is a limited time Odyssey Event, and the thirty second in the series. It was scheduled to start on January 16, 2015 at 12:00 AM (PST) and end on January 20, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). Due to errors was postponed and started on January 16, 2015 at 8:00 PM (PST). First Episode of the Mother Ark Story. __TOC__ Feature Changes * New Event UR Ophois, Finder of Paths on its final Stage gives 3.0x 4.0x increase. Odyssey Skill Cards * Gato, Agent of Enmity (UR) Test of Strength Card. Gives 2x the Items regardless of Skill level. Gives 3x the Items when evolved with maxed out Skill. * Ophois, Finder of Paths (UR) Boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 1.2x regardless of Skill Level. ** (Worried) Ophois, Finder of Paths (UR) 1.3x boost. ** (New Deity) Ophois, Finder of Paths (UR) 1.4x boost. ** (Connected) Ophois, Finder of Paths (UR) 1.5x boost. ** (Bulwark) Ophois, Finder of Paths (UR) 1.6x boost. ** (Amenti) Ophois, Finder of Paths (UR) 1.7x boost. ** (Guiding) Ophois, Finder of Paths (UR) 1.8x boost. ** (Defier) Ophois, Finder of Paths (UR) 1.9x boost. ** (New Dawn) Ophois, Finder of Paths (UR) 2.0x boost. ** (Answering) Ophois, Guide to Amenti (UR EX) 4.0x boost. Story My heart was accosted on all sides by countless cries for help. Covering my ears or shouting for silence was meaningless, as mournful voices of varying timbres and intensities poured into my soul. At last, I managed to whisper, "Just wait a little longer..." Whether my answer came at a fortunate time or happened to satisfy their requests, the noise subsided and quiet pervaded the air. ... The metallic box sliced through the wind, rising higher and higher above the ground. "This sure is handy..." Yvette could say nothing else in her overwhelmed state. The structure of iron and resin had surrounded itself in a web-like covering before it began to glow brightly and levitate. Though you were amazed at the level of technology Silmaria's kind possessed, you found it difficult to retain your composure inside the craft as it was scarcely large enough to contain the three of you. "Please forgive the cramped conditions." As her alluring red lips flit about mere inches from your eyes, you struggled to give any reaction more articulate than a light shake of your head. The sole reason you had climbed into the vehicle was to ascend to the skies and board the Mother Ark. (Silmaria explained that was its true name, excusing her error on the initial trauma of finding herself in an unfamiliar world.) Your purpose was noble and just, so you attempted to relax and accept the compromising proximity as an inevitable part of fulfilling it. "Don't you be getting any funny ideas, you hear me?" Less accepting of the situation was Yvette, her words harsher than usual. "And Silmaria, if you were supposed to bring back someone to save your little homeland, why didn't you do it in something a little roomier?" "This was all that was available to us," Silmaria explained in an apologetic tone. Her sincere answer made Yvette appear to feel guilty, as she looked downward at the sprawling world and muttered that she "wasn't THAT angry." "We have some time before we reach our destination, so it would be wise to ask any remaining questions you may have at the moment." Shaking off the charm of Silmaria's sweet scent, you refocused on the mission she had asked of you and recounted the facts. From far beyond the ocean of stars, the great floating continent known as the Mother Ark had come to Neotellus. It was ruled by royalty who held absolute control and imposed a rigid caste system. They lived in grand prosperity, while the servants enjoyed what was left over, leaving the commoners to lead modest lives. Yet at the very bottom were the "criminals," treated like little more than slaves. Their kind formed the Insurgence, a rebellious organization which sought to overthrow the ruling class. Your task was threefold: Fight alongside the Insurgence to topple the royalty, see to the abolishment of the caste system, then finally, escape with the abducted Neotellans. You doubted the crisis would resolve in any short period, as they had waged war against one who held a massive swath of land in an iron grip. There was also concern regarding the steel birds and their continued kidnapping, or any other troubles that may arise in your absence, but you could only leave that matter to your old comrades. You prayed that your fears would not come to pass. ... "Whaddya mean we're lost?!" Yvette hovered before Silmaria's face as each disparaging syllable leapt from her mouth. The mysterious box had landed upon the Mother Ark in a wooded area with gentle inclines, damp air, and fertile soil. In other words, you were in a forest. "There must be a problem with the navigational device in our Mini-Tobu. It appears we have landed somewhere other than the rendezvous point." "Grr, blasted piece of junk!" Yvette shouted as she kicked the shockingly lightweight device into the air, the metallic sound echoing off the trees. You had been told that you would arrive within a short distance from the Insurgence's hideout to immediately aid in their efforts, but the turn of events appeared to delay those plans by a considerable degree. Regardless, your old habits were as strong as ever as you sharpened your senses to detect nearby threats. There were small creatures scurrying in the underbrush, but none seemed particularly dangerous. In fact, you were surprised at how familiar your surroundings felt, as if you were in any other forest on Neotellus. However, there was one slight problem: You felt as if some unspeakable force were slowly draining the strength from your body. When you mentioned it to Silmaria, she could only express remorse. "My deepest apologies. I don't quite know what can be done about that..." "Well, in that case, let's just set that aside and figure out what to do next." Lost and lacking any other means of transportation, you began to walk through the forest. Visibility and footing was poor, yet Silmaria was understandably adept in navigating through the trees. She appeared rather like an elf indeed as you gazed at her elongated ears, which earned you a rap on the head from Yvette. After a time, you stepped into a clearing and the rich color of the sky filled your view. "I didn't think we'd get out that easily," Yvette said with a relieved smile. However, your feelings of relief were replaced by fright by what you witnessed. Having noticed herself, Yvette also froze in shock. "You're.., kidding me..." Off in the distance was an imposing, iron airship. You had seen similar aerial craft on Neotellus, but never before had you seen one of such scale not floating upon ocean waves. With its massive size and intimidating design, it appeared to be more beast than vessel. "What could an Imperial battleship be doing here?" Unlike you or Yvette, Silmaria appeared only mildly concerned. Perhaps such airships were far more common aboard the Mother Ark. "Well, that makes me feel a little better..." You soon realized how greatly you had underestimated your new foe. It should have been obvious that a society inhabiting an enormous continent capable of crossing through the stars would possess magic and technology far more advanced than Neotellus'. And if they utilized that for war, they could be more formidable than you could ever imagine. "Look! There's black smoke coming from over there!" You looked in the direction in which Yvette was pointing to see a thick plume of dark smoke rising from the ground directly under the metallic monstrosity. Assuming that something must have been attacked, you ran off towards it. "Wh-where are you going? Please, wait!" Yet you were unable to oblige Silmaria's request, for the smoke was a very clear signal that the airship had struck some unfortunate target. Though it might have already been too late for heroics, you ran with all haste. ... Everything within the small town was either destroyed, burned, or perished. The intense odors of blood and singed flesh set you on the edge of nausea. "This is terrible..." Yvette seethed in rage. Silmaria, overwhelmed by the carnage, could only stare. The Imperial battleship had long since disappeared from the skies, leaving only the scorched ground as proof of its presence. "Why would they just attack a town like this? I'd hope they have good reason to kill off their own kind!" Yvette angrily inquired to the distant Silmaria. You shared in Yvette's rage as the two of you looked through the town. It seemed as if there were no survivors, yet you suspected there might be someone buried in the still-burning rubble. "Oy! C-can anyone hear me out there?!" Only shortly after the deep shout came from within a smoldering structure, a sturdy man burst through one of its crumbling walls. It appeared, however, that the maneuver had used the last of his strength, for he was only able to take a few more steps before falling backwards at your feet. This afforded you a chance to survey the survivor as short yet burly, with a thick, flowing beard. "A dwarf? Here?" Yvette was surprised at his familiar-looking stature, yet Silmaria immediately brandished the dagger she kept at her hip. "Are you of the Empire?!" The frightened man sat up and began walking backwards on his knees. You, sympathetic for one who experienced such a harrowing ordeal to immediately be questioned at knifepoint, tried to assure him you meant no harm. "I ain't of no Empire, I can tell you that much! I'm Gallegos of the Insurgence, see?" For someone with such strength, he appeared quite fearful. "How can we believe your claims?" "D'you think they'd ever let anyone who's not a human in their ranks? And a dwarf, at that!" "Okay, just calm down," said Yvette as she flew between Silmaria and the dwarf. "It doesn't look like he's lying to me, Silmaria. Besides, if Gallegos was part of the Insurgence here, he can help us out. Now, judging by what happened, I imagine the Insurgence's hideout was somewhere in this town, correct?" Gallegos nodded vigorously. "T'be precise, it was just one of our hideouts, though..." As if you needed further convincing, Gallegos' response affirmed the severity of the situation. You felt your heart burning with a desire to bring justice against the perpetrators. "I wouldn't worry too much, since we were just a small outfit. No use trying to take them all on by yourselves, or you'll end up just like everyone else here..." his sad voice trailing off, clenching his fists as he attempted to contain his rage. Yet sorrow soon gave way to tension as you sensed a hostile presence. You turned to see a soldier in strange armor, glaring at you with murderous intent. "The dogs survived!" His shout alerted Yvette and Silmaria to the danger and they spun around in turn. "Is that an Imperial soldier? I thought they all flew off!" "It seems we must save our discussion for another time..." Suddenly, ominous shapes stepped out from behind the piles of debris and silently began to close in around you... Epilogue You had finally left the flames and ruin behind, and were greeted with a more tranquil scene of majestic mountains beneath a starry sky. It was only then that you felt able to relax. "Whew, looks like we finally gave that metalhead the slip. I thought it would never let up." Between gasps for air, Yvette had unsheathed her sharp tongue. Silmaria and Gallegos were also short of breath, able to do nothing but stare skyward. After your breathing had calmed, you turned back upon the smoldering village. There was no trace of pursuers, organic or otherwise. By all accounts, you had reached safety, yet you found yourself unable to unwind and voicing your concern if you had truly escaped. "I am unable to see any soldiers, so I would assume we have. Whatever is the matter?" Rather than answer Silmaria's question, you began to consider the circumstances. Though it had been a grueling feat, it seemed improbable that you had been able to escape from being surrounded by an enemy force of such scale. In fact, at this very moment, you felt even more anxious than you had when fighting through the crumbling town. It was as if some invisible force was weighing down upon you. "Just calm down, I say. There ain't no more need to be so spooked..." A loud whinny interrupted Gallegos, shattering the calm atmosphere. Spinning in the direction of the sound, you saw a flaxen-haired woman on a white horse with brilliant emerald eyes approaching through the dark. You swallowed hard, sensing her overpowering aura. It was plain that she was far stronger than any you had faced in your earlier confrontations. "A mere four... Rather, there is but one here with any actual capability..." The woman had brought her horse to a stop a few paces from you and spoke in a cold voice. She appraised your band with a soul-piercing gaze. Her fearless expression, strict behavior, and poised sword made her appear as the very model of a knight, as elegant as a statue. "However, this one also falls short of our standards. No threat even to a foot soldier..." "I-it's Janesce, an Imperial general! What in blazes is she doing here?" Hearing Gallegos' throaty, panicked voice, the woman turned to face him. Each gesture of hers was measured and deliberate, as if she were acting in a play. "It has been decreed that all mutinous elements be thoroughly eradicated. Those who refuse to obey our rule are threats to Elvarre." "Don't gimme that malarkey! You high-and-mighty royalty got no idea how the rest of us live! How can you expect us to...!" "Silence, whelp." Janesce spoke in a flat, emotionless tone, ending the dwarf's rare moment of audacity in a feeble yelp. It took all of your nerve to steel yourself before her crushing authority. "You believe hardship is a legitimate excuse for defying the law? You are not the only one who is suffering. It is imperative that absolute order is maintained on the Mother Ark. As such, we are all subject to restrictions and regulations." "Except for the ones at the top! Don't you get it? That's where the problem is!" It was Yvette's turn to argue from the safety of behind your back. Regardless, you acknowledged that it took more than her usual pluck to speak up against one with Janesce's intimidation. In an effort to divert the knight's aggression, the defenseless fairy continued. "Why don't you try seeing what it's like on the bottom rung of society? I'm sure everyone would agree to that." "Some are born as leaders, some are born as plebeians, and some are born as slaves. Each has their own domains and tasks. Fate itself has ordained you of the Insurgence lack the means to guide the masses..." "Slaves are a role?! I'd say anyone who spouts junk like that lacks the means to guide a flea!" "If that is how you feel, then cease this foolish insurrection and depart from Elvarre. For your information, the majority of its residents accept our rule. They see you as heretics, criminals, traitors, and lowlifes who are unable to express their dissatisfaction save through violence." "We aren't the ones who just obliterated an entire village, you hypocrite!" "Sacrifices must be made on occasion to quell your deceit and serve the greater good." "Why, you...!" You held off the furious Yvette. It was apparent from Janesce's passionless eyes words would not sway her in the least. That meant that the best course of action was to defeat her at once and move to a safer location. "...I will offer you two choices: Either you die by my sword, or you surrender yourself to the will of the court. If you are fortunate, they will not sentence to you death..." Janesce raised her sword at you, and you returned a glare. Neither of her choices presented much difference... "I am here for you, Hero!" called Silmaria with an encouraging smile. But you had your doubts about her presence. Janesce was not an opponent you could defeat while defending others. "'Hero'? Whether or not that is your true name, I will admit you have courage befitting one." Perhaps it was matter of chivalry, but Janesce agreed to a one-on-one duel with you before renewing her guard and giving a proud battle cry. "Ride, Spumador!" ... Janesce's golden tresses waved in the heat of battle. Yet her stony expression had melted, giving way to one of slight surprise and admiration. "I had no intention of underestimating you, and yet..." You had not given any quarter either. During the fierce clash, neither of you had forced the other back by an inch. "I was wise to command my troops to step down. It would have been a mistake to let them face you." "Y-you can't be serious! Don't tell me you're holding back just because she's got a pretty face!" Yvette had not been far from the duel, but she made clear her disbelief of its intensity. You could only mentally retort that you preferred it if you could have held back. Though Janesce's swordplay was fearsome, it was her horse Spumador that was the true threat. In addition to its incredible speed, none of your attacks seemed to faze it. Each hoofprint was some inches deep, evident of its ludicrous power. To make matters worse, it showed no sign of exhaustion, yet you were certain your stamina could only hold out for so long. "I should warn you that my Spumador cannot be wounded and will not fatigue. It can surpass an army of any size and pierce a barrier of any thickness. It is the manifestation of my strength." Her words held a weighty truth. Indeed, Spumador was more likely a summoned beast or familiar. "You must comprehend the futility of prolonged combat. It will not be much longer before I crush you like a worm, but it would be a pitiable waste, I feel. Will you not join the Empire?" Janesce eased her stance and offered her hand to you. You did not sense any trickery, but rather saw an orderly gesture of respect. Her intentions were unfathomable, yet neither was her invitation acceptable. "...Should you agree, I swear upon my name I will ensure the safety of your allies." Janesce persisted, though she appeared agitated. Her offer had a similar effect on you, as you were unsure if her words possibly meant that Gallegos and Silmaria would become slaves. "I can learn much about a warrior through their conduct in battle. You may lack refinement in technique, yet you possess honor and integrity. I know not why you would side with the cowardly Insurgence, but I detest killing those who are just." "'S that mean we AREN'T just?!" Following Gallegos' outburst, Janesce merely glanced in the dwarf's direction before returning her gaze to you. Your mind raced as you struggled to determine the right choice. You could tell she was sincere, yet you still needed to choose your words carefully. "So you were distracted by this trifling matter..." Having been focused entirely on Janesce, the sound of an unfamiliar voice took you by surprise. It was almost as if this new presence had stepped out of thin air. She also seemed taken aback, her face a mixture of fear and regret. "What's this all about, Janesce? Is this nuisance too much for you to handle?" The voice was not so much accusatory as it was calm and composed. However, Janesce seemed to falter under each syllable. She dismounted and knelt before the mature-looking man that stepped from the shadows. His appearance was not intimidating, yet he still caused your blood to run cold. Your innermost thoughts were screaming at you not to fight this man under any circumstances. "My most profound apologies, Marshal Warren." "I don't remember recruitment being your jurisdiction. How could you waste time when time is of the essence? You clearly lack the sensibilities of a general." Still kneeling, Janesce looked up at the man. "I promise to be more prudent in the future, sir," she obediently stated. You attempted to absorb the man's name and other pertinent portions of their conversation, yet the day's trials had left you physically and mentally weary. "Now then, I think it's time to put away our toys..." Warren had hardly taken a step when you reflexively shouted for the others to run away. Desperation forced the fear that froze you in place to shatter. You assumed a low stance, watching the man's every movement like a hawk. "H-hey! Don't try to fight him! Get out of there!" "You gotta be crazy! I'm not going if you aren't!" You heard the protests of your allies, but you did not have the opportunity to look behind you to check if they were fleeing. Your intuition was telling you that if your eyes left Warren for even a moment, it would be your last. "You have more backbone than I had hoped..." A book that gave off a brilliant light appeared in Warren's hand. As he looked down at it, your eyes briefly met the now-standing Janesce, who wore a look of pity. "Though your strength well exceeded our estimates..." There was no signal whatsoever. Before your eyes could follow him, Warren suddenly appeared beside you, sword drawn. You attempted to jump backwards on reflex, but, the next thing you knew, your field of vision turned scarlet, and there was a burning sensation in your abdomen. You had hardly realized what had transpired when you had slumped to the ground. "Laughable..." You no longer cared to decipher the sentiment imbued within the words you heard. Even in the midst of the overwhelming drowsiness and unbearable cold, you found yourself oddly calm. "I shall not allow this!" Before you lost consciousness, you felt soft skin embracing you... "The Hero cannot die here!" ...And the dignified voice of Silmaria. ... "He even killed the composites? I don't think the researchers are going to believe that..." Having gravely wounded the "Hero" of the Insurgence, he did not stop the elven woman Silmaria and the others from running off with the unconscious body. Instead, he had returned to the village to survey the aftermath. Though surprised by the grisly scene, Warren showed no signs of concern. Also inspecting the severed remains of the mangled beasts, Janesce asked Warren a question. "Is it wise to continue their use in our ranks, sir? The technology to create them is as of yet unproven, and even today their unpredictable behavior hindered our efforts." She thought back of the sight of Silmaria carrying off the wounded Hero. Even with her elven agility, it should have proven a simple task to overtake her. She then thought back even further to the start of the fray. Had the composites followed orders and tactically ambushed the party, they would have fallen before she could have had a chance to call off her troops. "It's the will of Her Majesty, and what she says, goes. Regardless, we have more pressing matters at hand, with the search of the one who kidnapped our Rapunzel." As if having lost interest, he turned back the way he walked as he spoke. "Yet this 'Hero' possesses might equivalent to my own. Perhaps we should have seen to his demise, sir." "If that's how you feel, then why didn't you finish him off yourself?" Though he spoke in the same nonchalant tone, Warren's reply pierced Janesce to the quick. If anything, it was the implication of his words that was truly fearsome. "...I will admit that was due to my own shortcomings, sir." She broke out in a cold sweat as she spat out a brazen apology. She knew that was Warren's intention by his loaded question, a way of accusing her without stating it. "If the composites were a hindrance, you should have been able to kill the rabble with your Spumador....Well, if you don't want to talk about it, I won't pry further." "I wish to be a knight before a leader, sir." She was fully prepared for Warren's admonishment. He was her mentor and commander of the whole army, and yet she had resisted... "Should my duty as a general conflict with my duty as a knight, I wish to remain loyal to the code of chivalry." "And is allowing your target to escape part of that code?" "I merely thought that he deserved no punishment as severe as death." "I see, I see... You are indeed still young." With those words, Warren resumed his path towards the troops waiting within the charred town. Janesce sighed, not sure if out of relief or dejection, and followed after him. Chapters/Quests *Encountered every 25 levels after level 100. Individual rewards Item collection Victory count reward Final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Mega lucky ranking rewards Guild rewards Guild rankings Boss defeat reward Category:Odyssey Events Category:Edge of Death Category:Mother Ark